On A Starry Night
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Roderich watched as the sun began to set and the stars start to dot the darkening sky. He pressed the open paper close to his chest and smiled, "Yes, Gilbert... My answer is yes." T for lots of angst. Implied Rod/Gil.


**While I wait for my turns on the computer so I can work on My Earth... I'll be working on one shots. I type my one shots on my iPod... But I will NOT type My Earth chapters on my iPod, it deserves a proper spell check and not autocorrect, damn thing is annoying as hell (lol but I did write 4 final exam papers on my iPod since my computer crashed).  
><strong>**  
>I got this idea while talking to my girlfriend and I guess I could dedicate it to her for unknowingly helping me with the idea. Plus I think its her favorite pairing... They are such a good couple to kill heh. <strong>**This will be my typical Gil/Rod and full of angsty/tragic romance~  
><strong>**If you have read my other Gil/Rod stories you know it is time to Prepare To Cry! Get out your tissues! Now...read~**

**0000**

"Come on, please!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please." a tug on the shirt.

"No." his hand slapped the others away lightly. The other stopped following and pouted.

"You are no fun! You don't have much fun anymore, Roddy! You used to hang out with me when I was a nation! I'm still the same person, my status has just been taken away." Gilbert crossed his arms and gave a mock look of hurt. "Unless thing like status really mean thing to you..." Gilbert face turned into a teasing smirk, "..like a prissy high school girl."  
>Roderich turned around and opened his mouth but stopped when he didn't see anyone, he looked over just in time to see the kitchen door close. With a sigh and a shake of his head the aristocrat headed towards the kitchen.<p>

"Gil-" he stopped short at the site of Gilbert and Elisabetta actually standing beside each other, neither bickering nor fighting. Eliza was putting together the days meal and Gilbert and was leaning on his elbows on the counter idly watching her work and sometimes asking what some ingredients were. It was a odd site to see and truthfully Roderich didn't understand a thing of it. Gilbert turned his head and caught sight of Roderich standing there, dumbfounded.  
>"Hey, Specs! Eliza is pretty handy here, huh? You get someone to cook for you, lucky dog!" Roderich frowned at the nickname and then blushed. Gilbert chuckled then walked over and slung his arm around the other, "You know I'm just kidding with you, Roddy! So... About what I was talking about earlier... Will you go with me?"<p>

The spectacled man couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He had given into Gilbert's pleas and now here they were in some German park where a cultural festival was being held. "They don't have Prussian stuff here..." Prussia said idly as they walked through the park,it's too awesome! Plus the only Prussia goods that are left are right here!" he pointed to himself, "And I'm not for sale!"  
>"Well technically-"<p>

"Come on let's play some games!" Gilbert interrupted as he grabbed the others arm and pulled him along. They stopped at a game where there was this big thin pieces of wood with holes in them and you three bags of corn into it. They gave the ticket-man a ticket which they purchased earlier and headed over to a board.

"What is this called?" the Austrian asked as he inspected the dirty bag of shredded corn.

"Nooo idea! I used to play it at Alfred's house when those SuperBowl things came around... It's called something weird and I didn't care to remember. Ok so this is how you play..." They played two rounds of the game which Roderich won by a considerable amount of points.

"Beginners luck..." Gilbert mumbled as Roderich went to retrieve his prize... A bag of eared corn. Which followed up to the question, "Does this game have the word corn in it?"

"Corn hole!" Gilbert shouted.

"Gilbert! That is inappropriate! We are in public!"

They went to few more games where they both either won a prize or neither did, except the wurst eating contest, Roderich refused to participate in such a act so Gilbert entered and won first place.

"True German..."

"Prussian!" Gilbert corrected.

Now they were heading down to the food court, Roderich got some sort of Tibetan food and Gilbert went and got Indian. "After all that wurst how can you still eat?" the spectacled man asked as he watched in amusement how the other scarfed down his food.  
>After they ate they... Well Gilbert decided they should go for some carnival rides. They first picked what looked like some cheap version of those spinning tea cups from the Disney parks. The end result was disastrous, they both wound up puking their lunch up in the nearest trash can. Gilbert looked over as Roderich and laughed, "This has got to be the best part, huh?" Roderich just glared.<br>When that was over they decided to do something that didn't involve so much... Moving. A few bobbing for apples, few water game and a weird Canadian game that involved cake and maple syrup later they decided just to walk around.

"Hey hey look! A clown! He's making balloon animals! Let's go get one!" Gilbert jumped up and down then looked over at Roderich, pouting. "Please?"

Roderich laughed then shrugged, "Why not?" they walked over to the clown where he was doing some pretty stupid stunts with some magic tricks. Once it was over he asked everyone what animal they wanted and handed them out.

"Monkeys are like... The best things EVER!" Gilbert grinned and fiddled with the red balloon monkey. Roderich looked at his own, it was a eagle, Gilbert pushed him to get it cause he thought it was cool and 'if I could have two I would totally get that one too!'. As they walked along they both caught sight of a stand that had a huge prize... A monkey. The stuffed animal was probably bigger than Gilbert himself, Roderich saw the excitement and determination in Gilbert's eyes, they were gonna be here for a while longer.  
>The game consisted of a large case of cups and a bucket of ping pong balls, you had to get at least three in to get the big prize.<br>Gilbert handed the man behind the counter five dollars and proceeded throw all 20 balls one by one. He made one in and got a small purple monkey. He gave the man another five and tried again and got two, he picked out a blue monkey and a green one. Gilbert sighed, crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm too good for this game! Come on, Roddy~" he sang the last bit and started walking. Roderich paused and looked back at the monkey, he knew Gilbert was upset about not being able to win it and was acting like he was 'too awesome for it'.

"Specs! Come here!" Roderich turned back around to find Gilbert among the crowd, he finally spotted him and jogged over.

"What is it now?"

"Fortune teller~ let's go!" before the Austrian could protest they were already inside the dark and foggy tent.

"Gilbert these aren't real,they-"

"I know I know but come on! Lets just see what she has to say and then we'll leave and laugh about it!" They went to the ticket booth, handed the man two tickets and went to the back room where a skinny lady in black was siting at a table, a glass ball in front of her.

"Come in, sit." the woman said. Her voice was sweet and calming, alluring almost. The two sat down and without much else the woman leaned in closer to her glass ball, closed her eyes and moved her hands slowly around the sphere. "I see the one with the dark hair... From... Germany... No... Austria... I see you in a room, full of large animals, ones with long arms and legs, you are saddened for some reason. It seems as there will be much grieving for you..." he paused, Roderich looked over to see Gilbert looking...paler than usual. "ah! I see the one with red eyes... You are going a a far away journey, one where only a few will be able to follow. Your eyes will be covered in blackness... blind?..." she trailed off, eyes widening, "You're... You're gonna-" Gilbert jumped up making his chair fall backwards.  
>"Lets go, Roderich." Said man blinked, did Gilbert use his first name correctly? He hesitantly stood up and jogged after Gilbert. R ushing outside the tent Roderich looked around for any sign of Gilbert. The place was starting to clear up of people as it was getting darker and the festival was coming to a close, you could almost see some stars starting to slowly dot the sky.<p>

Roderich walked around trying to find the albino for what seemed like ages, he was about to give up when he heard some coughing coming up from above. He looked up and on top of the roof of one of the game stands laid Gilbert. Roderich hesitantly climbed his way up to the relatively low roof and sat beside Gilbert. They stayed in silence for a while, neither bothered to say anything about what had just happened. Roderich watched the people slowly dwindle down till there was no one left but them. It was dark now and the stars were shining brightly above them. Roderich was now laying beside Gilbert, looking up at the twinkling stars, sometimes catching a shoot star as it passed over them.

"Thanks."

Roderich almost jumped at the sound of Gilbert's voice. "What?"

"Thanks for coming with me and making today fun... I'll never forget it."

Roderich looked over at Gilbert's face which seemed to hold a lot of contemplation and even grief; he didn't want to ruin the moment so he didn't ask. "You're welcome, I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"You should come here when they have it, theres usually something new every time you come."

"If it's with you I might consider it."

"Well if I'm busy you should come anyway, get me a souvenir, yeah?"

Roderich kept staring at Gilbert and hoping to figure out where he was going with this, when he came up with nothing he just sighed,"I'll think about it."

They stayed at the roof for another few hours before they both decided it was time to head home. They both silently stood outside Roderich's house for moment before Gilbert rubbed his hand behind is head and kicked his foot, "I better go... "

"Yeah, I have to clean up and head to bed." More silence, "Gilbert I-" Roderich's eyes widened as Gilbert's lips crashed onto his. Gilbert pulled away and stepped back a few steps, "I'm sorry, ich liebe dich, Roderich." he said quietly before quickly turning around and walking off.  
>Roderich stood there for a few moments, too stunned to move. Why... did? Did Gilbert...say?<p>

"Roderich?" The man looked back to see Elizavetta staring at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" he silently nodded. "Then come in... it's dark." That night Roderich couldn't sleep and Gilbert...slept like the dead.

The funeral had already been arranged for that afternoon since most knew he was dying. At the funeral Ludwig walked over to Roderich and handed him a piece of paper. " You were in the will, dont try to give anything back and don't open this till after the..." Roderich took the paper and nodded. It was a closed casket service since there was no body. The burial service was like any military burial, they had Germans in old Prussian uniforms, everything was all in Prussian colours and the Prussian flag was proudly waving at half mast. Roderich smiled sadly, he just could hear Gilbert's 'awesome' rant.

-  
>Roderich opened his eyes, coming back from the memory. It had been years now since that day and tomorrow would mark the 152nd anniversary. He shifted on the roof of a game stand, he could still vaguely hear people below him.<br>Roderich ran his hand over the paper that was laying on his chest. On the paper paper clipped at the corner was a small wallet sized photo of Gilbert and on the paper was a hand written note from Gilbert. No one knows what is on that note except for Gilbert and himself. Looking up at the sky Roderich watched as the sun began to set and the stars start to dot the darkening sky. He pressed the open paper close to his chest and smiled, "Yes, Gilbert... My answer is yes."

**0000**

**I could not think of what the note said... I ran out of ideas cause everytime I kill off Gil he leaves a note and I can't think of one this time. **If you want, whoever leave the best review on what they think the note said will get it posted in my story. What was in the letter that made Roderich say yes to and what else did it say?  
><strong>I'm considering making a chapter of Gils side of when he goes home... what happens and such. I need to stop killing him off...<strong>  
><strong>This ending was not the planned ending... Funny how things change. This probably didn't make you cry cause this sucks xD I fail so epically and Zelda taken over mah life right now TT_TT can't get away!<strong>

**Ps: ok guy i know you want My Earth to he updated and I'm tired of hearing about it so expect a chapter some time next week (not Monday cause I dont get the computer that day)**


End file.
